Lovely Death
by EliLovesHeath
Summary: Norway is frustrated with Denmark... Again. When he turns into a dark alley, a figure is waiting. This is a story with character death, rape, and the likes. DenNor pairing. Yaoi.


Lovely Death...

Lukas walked with his shoulders hunched to the fierce wind. His shoes slapped the pavement as he angrily walked around the town. "Mathias… you stupid jerk…" he growled as he turned a corner. The short Norwegian looked up and found himself in an empty alley. Growling, he spun on his heel to leave, but was stopped by a tall figure who was cloaked in darkness. "Hello little Lukas. Long time, no see." The tall male stated. Lukas gasped quietly, "L-Lars…" A gleaming white smile spread across the darkly shrouded man's face as he grabbed Lukas by his hair. "Get off! Let me go!" Lukas cried. Lars pressed a chloroform soaked cloth to his mouth and nose and slammed him against the brick wall. _Help me… Mathias… _was Lukas's last conscious thought before he blacked out.

The small Norwegian's blue eyes slowly opened as he came back to consciousness. His head was throbbing and he was shivering. Lukas blinked and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but realized he was wearing a blindfold. He struggled to move his hands and feet, yet he found them bound just like his eyes. Suddenly, he heard the creaking of an opening door. "Lukas. Are you ready to play?" he heard Lars state. Biting his lip, Lukas began to struggle. A sharp punch to the ribs left Lukas gasping for air. "Don't fight me Lukas." The Netherlander growled. Rough calloused hands began to roam and torture the small Norwegian's body. Crying out, Lukas writhed, jerked, and squirmed under the hands of Lars. All the movement made Lars hit him repeatedly.

"Hm… I think we should try something different today, don't you agree Lukas?" the Netherlander asked rhetorically, slipping poisoned honey smoothness into his words as he stepped into the room. Lukas was crying silently behind the blindfold. Lars roughly removed the cloth from his eyes, and Lukas noticed that the larger male was bare of all clothing. The Norwegian cringed when Lars reached up and unbound his hands. The large male growled as he unlocked the chains on Lukas's ankles, "Get on the floor. Now." Trembling as he did so, Lukas stood. Lars sat on the bed. "Get on your knees." He instructed. Lukas stared blankly for a moment before he was suddenly face first on the hard wooden flooring. "Do as I say bitch." Lukas slowly got onto his knees and looked up at Lars, who had his legs spread. "Let's see how talented your mouth truly is." The Netherlander sneered, shoving the small Norwegian's face between his spread legs. Lukas screamed as the side of his mouth ripped slightly. He tried to tear away, but he couldn't because of Lars's steadfast grip. Lukas was choking on the blood.

Lukas was in agony. His face had scars, bruises, and rips. It had been weeks since he had any actual food or drink, Lars's semen being the only thing he had in his system. He had broken ribs, a broken ankle from Lars yanking on the chains roughly, and a dislocated shoulder. _Mathias… Help me please…_ he begged silently. The door creaked open. "Lukas, it's time to play again…" The large Netherlander said in his poison coated words. Fear shot weakly up Lukas's spine. Roughly, the Norwegian's legs were shoved up, successfully snapped by Lars's brute force. Lukas screamed. "Shut up." Lars growled as he stripped. Tears fell down Lukas's face as his legs seared in pain. "Are you ready for me, toy?"

_Ripped… I'm ripped… _These words were repeating through the small male's head as he screamed. Lars was repeatedly slamming into him, ripping his entrance wider and wider. Suddenly, a pain worse than the burning flames of Hades befell Lukas's entrance as Lars released hotly into him. "What a bad little toy. You are being far too loud." The Netherlander scolded as he sharply punched Lukas's sides. "I will see you later. You will not be as loud." The larger male roughly cleaned up and got dressed. After Lars walked out, Lukas had only a few seconds of silence, when suddenly, a large crash resounded. "Police!" a German man shouted.

Lukas was being caressed by gentle hands. "Lukas… Norge, come on. Wake up for me." A far off sounding voice whispered. "Are you an angel? Your voice sounds so familiar…" Lukas whispered. Suddenly, Lukas was looking into the tearful eyes of the person he'd been begging for. "M-Ma…Mathi-" he tried to say. Mathias whispered, "Sshh, don't talk Norge." Breathing raggedly, Lukas managed to talk. "Math-ias… I w-want… I w-want-" the teary-eyed Dane asked, "What is it Lukas? What do you want?" Lukas grimaced in pain then gasped out, "Lovely Death..." Mathias's eyes widened as Lukas's fell closed. "No, no you can't. Norge. Wake up! Wake up for me Norge! Lukas! You can't leave!" the heartbroken Dane cried.

Mathias sat, dry-eyed as he zoned out. His Lukas… His Norge… Was gone forever. Mathias could see Lukas's little brother, Emil, crying over the corpse. Mechanically, the Dane went over to the crying male. "I'm sorry… It's my fault he's dead." He whispered. Emil stroked his older brothers' face. Petroleum jelly had been used to cover the stitches, so it truly looked like he was sleeping. "I just wish he was sleeping… I was always so rude to him…" Emil whimpered. "I wish he was too… Believe me, I wish he was too…" Mathias stated as he pulled Emil to a chair. The priest went up to the podium and began to speak. "We are gathered here to celebrate the life of Lukas Bondevik…"

~~~A Few Months Later~~~

There had not been one sober day for Mathias since Lukas's funeral. Berwald, the brother who was next to Mathias in age, but surpassed him in height and muscle mass, constantly had to carry him home from the bars. "You are going to get yourself hurt in a bar fight, Mathias." Tino, Brewald's boyfriend, reprimanded. Mathias slurred in his drunken state, "Go get Lukas… I need ta tell my Norgie a secret…" Tino bit his lip, knowing this was going to end with a sobbing, drunk Dane on his shoulder. "L-Lukas is asleep. You kn-know how he gets when h-he is woken up." Mathias jumped up, as was usual when Tino said this. "LIAR! He is dead, and it is all my fault! Oh it should have been me... Not my sweet little Norgie …"

Mathias stood at the edge of the skyscraper's rooftop. "Norge. I've come to join you in your Lovely Death." Breathing deeply, he brought his arms out like wings. Suddenly, a bright white light shone down on him. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" a loud voice yelled out of a megaphone. The drunken Dane looked up with a grin plastered to his face. "I'M GOING TA JOIN MY LOVE!" Mathias bellowed up to the Swiss man. Smiling wildly, the Dane jumped off of the sixty floor building. "NORGIE, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" he yelled to the still air as he fell, floor after floor. Even as he hit the ground, he smiled.

A few moments later, Mathias opened his eyes. "Wait a minute! I'm still fucking alive!?" he snarled in disbelief. He looked around and realized he wasn't touching the ground. Looking over to his right, he could see his body laying crumpled, bloodied, and lifeless on the concrete. "Oh. Never mind." He said, grinning. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his left hand, where he wore the ring Lukas had worn every day until he passed. It was glowing a soft, misty blue, the same color as Lukas's eyes. The ring began to lead him to the last place he wanted to go. The place where Lukas died.

Lukas wondered around the house. He couldn't leave. He was trapped. "Lukas!? Norge? You here?" a familiar voice called out. Looking around, the late Norwegian followed the voice. "Hello? Is someone there?" he asked. Suddenly, familiar arms were wrapped around him. "Norge!" Mathias exclaimed, pulling the shorter male up into his arms. "Mathias…" Lukas whispered in shock. Before Mathias could react, Lukas had his lips crushed to the Dane's. After a moment, Mathias pulled away and grinned his dopey grin. "Miss me?" he teased. "So much, my idiotic love…" Lukas sighed. Mathias held Lukas close. "Let's go to our home countries!" the enthusiastic Dane ghost gushed. Lukas looked down, "I cannot leave this house…"

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Mathias asked, slightly shocked. The Norwegian sighed, "I am bound to this house. This is where I spent my last moments of happiness." Mathias was shell shocked. _His last moments of happiness were here!? Of all places! _"You are probably wondering why this was where my last moments of happiness were spent." The little Norwegian noted. The Dane jumped as his mind was read. Lukas continued, "It's because during my last moments, you were all I saw. You, my love, my joy, the person who shared in my sorrow, and the one who was there, no matter how many times I tried to push you away."

Mathias's eyes stung with what were supposed to be tears. His Norgie thought of him such an admiring way? Even though he was a total moron? A klutz? The Dane let out a tearful whine as he tackled Lukas to the ground in a close hug. "Norgie! I will never leave here if you can't! I want to be with you for all time!" Lukas smiled sadly. "Why? I was so mean to you in life, and you still don't want to leave? Why?" he questioned. The larger of the two apparitions declared, "Because you were the only one who truly saw me for what I was. You didn't let me have my way like all the others did when I threw a fit. You knew me, inside and out, even before I knew myself."

Lukas gasped. He was not aware that his silly minded Mathias had pieced together his actions. "Y-you promise not to leave?" he asked for reassurance. Mathias replied, "Never. Not even for a thousand Lovely Death's." "Then kiss me, and seal your bonding words." Mathias smiled as he leaned in, and gently kissed his Norwegian. His Lukas. His love. His everything. "Forever, I will stand at your side. Nothing can separate us, for my words will hold true." Lukas smiled. "I love you." "And I you, my sweet Norgie." The grinning Dane stated as he reveled in a moment lovelier than anything with his Lukas.


End file.
